Blind Passion
by Ember-Elric-x
Summary: During WWII, Ino finds herself in a struggle against an over protective father. After a horrific accident in her childhood Ino is rendered sightless, and her world is turned upside down, until the day a certain doctor shows her more kindness than she's ever known before. This is an AU story. Ino&Neji, Tenten&Deidara. Rated M for later chapters. i don't own Naruto. Please R
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

I had quite an average lifestyle in my early childhood, despite the approaching war around us, my mother and father were quite well off. Things were splendid for our family of four until that fateful day.

.

.

. 

A young blond boy snuck quietly at the crack of dawn through the bedroom of his younger sibling. He was searching for the secret treasure he had been wanting to get his hands on. The bedroom was decorated with an assortment of fans and a purple quilted futon in the middle of the room. He watched his sleeping sister carefully as he approached her night stand. He slowly opened the top drawer of her night stand and pulled out the small purple diary. With a small chuckle he opened it up, but he hadn't been as quiet as he planned to be.

"Deidara what are you doing in my room?!" a high pitched voice yelled.

"Uh oh busted!" Deidara spun around looking upon his little sister. Her eyes were tired and her hair was a frumpled disaster.

"Nothing Ino." He played innocently as he hid the secret book behind his back.

"Lair! What are you doing with my dairy?" She squealed before hopping out of bed and darted toward him.

He quickly dodged her and ran out of her room with Ino hot on his heals. He ran through different rooms in the house knocking things and breaking them.

"So little sis whose Sasuke?" He questioned as he ran into the kitchen were a delicious aroma filled both their nostrils.

"None of your business! Now give it back!" she screamed after him.

"Would you two stop running in the kitchen! You could get hurt."

Their mother snapped glaring at the two running around the kitchen.

She turned back to her frying pan on the stove.

Deidara ran recklessly past his mother laughing. Ino followed him, ignoring their mother's warning. Deidara hopped up on the kitchen table and held the diary in his hands. "Catch me if you can!" He yelled. Ino hoped onto the chair and tried to grab the book from his hands, but Deidara was already off the table and he rushed to the opposite side of the kitchen where a screen door gave him the hope of victory and escape.

Ino too, leapt down and rushed toward him through the center of the kitchen, her blonde hair falling into her face and causing her to lose her barring. She clumsily bumped right into her mother's arm. Hot boiling oil flew out of the pan right into Ino's eyes. She fell to the hard tile floor screaming in agony.

"Oh god Ino!" Her mother gasped quickly collected her in her arms.

She brushed the molten strands of hair away from the shaken child's face and looked to at her daughters scorched eyes. What have I done? She thought to herself.

"Deidara Quickly run go get the doctor!" She ordered her shocked son, "Deidara now!"

Deidara snapped out of his daze and quickly ran out of the house, dropping the diary at the threshold of the door.

"Mommy it hurts. Please make it stop hurting." Ino cried, instinctively she wished to rub her eyes, but Rin pushes her hands down, keeping her from damaging them further.

"It's ok baby mommy's here" She choked out carrying her daughter to her room.

.

.

.

.

Inoichi was walking home from another long day at the bank, anxious to eat the delicious dinner he knew his wife planned on making. He arrived at the house a few moments later where He noticed a black carriage in front.

Immediately he recognized it as the town's doctor who frequently made house calls. A sense of panic overtook him, flowing through his veins as he quickly rushed into his house. Upon entering, he saw his wife comforting his sobbing son.

"Rin what happened? Why is Deidara Crying?" He looked around, noticing his daughter was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Ino?" He panicked.

"Inochi.." Rin started. "They were running…..I should have stopped them….Ino she…..H-her eyes…..It's all my fault." She sobbed holding Deidara closer as the doctor came out of Ino's room.

"Doctor." Inoichi rushed to him, uncertain what the situation looked like.

"Calm down sir. She is just fine. Her injury isn't life threatening." He held up his hands as a calmig gesture to the girls frantic father.

"Injury?!" Inoichi choked out. "What happened to her?"

"There was an accident in the kitchen. Apparently the two were monkeying around and bumped into their mother. The oil from a pan she was cooking in, landed directly into her eyes causing permanent damage."

"What do you mean doctor?" Tears forming in his eyes.

"Mr. Yamanaka your daughter is blind." He started. "I'm afraid the damage is irreversible."

"Oh god no." He whispered leaning against the wall.

Slowly he slunk down the wall to the floor. He looked to the ceiling tears streaming down his face when something purple caught his eyes. Looking over to the threshold he spotted Ino's diary. Slowly leaning over he picked it up, opening it to the last entry.

"_**Dear diary, I can't wait for tomorrow. Daddy and mommy are taking me and Nii-san to see the cherry trees. Daddy said he'd let me sit on his shoulders! He's the best daddy in the world!"**_

Inoichi hugged the small book to his chest and sobbed.

.

.

.

Soon after that my mother died of Tuberculosis. Daddy hired a nanny to help take care of me and Deidara while he was at work. Though one day while "playing" outside I fell and broke my arm. Daddy became overly protective after that. He didn't allow me outside anymore and if I did go out, I couldn't go any further then the porch. I've spent six years locked up in my house no my prison. Sitting in nothing but darkness every day. Until the day He showed me the light again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers i'm glad you liked my story so here is the next chapter i hope you like it thank you so much for following it. and a special thank you to Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet for helping me edit the story.

I don't own Naruto.

Please enjoy

* * *

Deidara grumbled to himself as he walked along the dirt road, the gravel crunching under his feet. Sheesh, women... I just don't get them... He thought to himself as he kicked a stone hitting his father's mail box.

"Oh crap." He rushed over to it checking for a dent, knowing his father's meticulous personality.

After examining it thoroughly, he sighed in relief when he didn't see anything tarnishing it's perfect and shiny surface. He then walked up the walk way and into the house. A delicious aroma filled his nose. He made his way to the kitchen and spotted Nanny Tsunade at the stove. She was a tall busty woman with blond hair, a woman he had known for such a long time. She short of become like a grandmother to him and Ino.

"Mmmm smells good Tsunade." He said as he walked over to her.

"Deidara what are you doing here?" Tsunade raised an eye brow at him, curious as to what brought him to his father's house.

Deidara hugged her from the side and kissed her cheek. "Well it's a funny story, actually." He started to say.

"Do you even have to ask, Tsunade? Tenten kicked him out cause he pissed her off. So what you do this time?" Inoichi interrupted his son as he entered the kitchen.

"Why is that you think I always did something?" Deidara pouted, adjusting his work shirt.

"Because I know you son. So what happened?" Inoichi smirked, eager to hear the hilarious details. He enjoyed hearing of his son's marital troubles, though they weren't really troubles.

"All I said was that Tenten looked cute with her round belly. Then she got all mad at me and started crying and yelling at me for calling her fat. Then she threw her shoe at me and she kicked me out! But I just don't get it! I didn't call her fat!" He pouted more, rubbing his temples, and trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Deidara you never say something like that to a pregnant woman. You think you would've learned something the last time around." Inoichi shook his head. "Well son sit down and eat. I'll join you after I make a phone call. Ino should be out soon." The man said just before he exited the room.

Deidara sat at the familiar kitchen table just as Tsunade placed a plate of food in front of him.

"You're the best, Tsunade." He said before he dug into the delicious looking food.

.

.

.

Meanwhile with Inoichi

"Kenosha Medical, how may direct your call?" Came a polite voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes I would like to talk to Dr. Hanamishi." Inoichi answered briskly. He had needed to confirm an appointment for his daughter's tri-weekly check-in.

"Of course, he will be with you shortly." Said the voice. A few moments of silence passed before a familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"Dr. Hanamishi speaking."

"Yes Doctor Inoichi Yamanka calling, I was just curious as to when you will be arriving?" Inoichi asked, looking down at his desk and studying his daily agenda.

"Oh Mr. Yamanaka, I forgot to mention to you the other day that my replacement will be checking up on Ino today." Said the elderly man.

"Replacement?" Inoichi questioned, slightly annoyed that Dr. Hanamishi had failed to mention this before.

"Yes, as you know Mr. Yamanaka, I am retiring at the end of this week. So my replacement Dr. Hyuga will be taking my paicients from now on. You know me, in my old age I tend to forget things."

"How old is this Dr. Hyuga?"

"Oh I believe that he is at least twenty-six. Now I know that sounds quite young, but he's an astounding doctor, believe me."

"Well I'm sad to hear of your retirement, doc, but I'll take your word for it."

.

.

.

The door the house suddenly burst open as two energetic children rushed inside, followed shortly by their mother. The boy with brown hair rushed straight into the kitchen and launched himself into his father's lap.

"Whoa! Naru buddy!" Deidara laughed as he caught his son. He smiled and pet the young boy's hair.

"Daddy, daddy! Look I picked you a flower." The little girl held up a white daisy to her father. Her curly blonde hair bouncing as she stood on her tippy toes to show the treasure to her father.

"Oh thank you Mika, it's beautiful." He smiled taking the flower from his daughter and tucking it behind his ear for safe keeping.

Tenten giggled as walked into the kitchen watching her husband and her two year old twins. Naru looked very muched like his father but with his mother's hair and eyes, and Mika looked like her mother but with her father's hair and eyes. Deidara glanced up at his beautiful pregnant wife. He placed his son down to his feet. Standing, he slowly walked over to Tenten.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

The bun-haired female rolled her brown eyes. "No I'm not mad at you anymore." She giggled and kissed his cheek, "But don't you ever call me fat again, got it." She glared intensely at him, as to make her point clear.

"Okay, okay, I promise." He answered a little scared.

"Good." She smiled sweetly, glad to have gotten her way, and kissed him.

"Ewwww." Their twins said in unison, both making disgusted looks that were more than adorable.

Deidara and Tenten soon broke apart and laughed a little before a sweet and familiar voice came from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Are those my two favorite monkeys that I hear?" Questioned a beautiful young girl with gorgeous blonde locks and piercing blue eyes as she enterd the kitchen.

"Auntie Ino!" The twins squealed as they ran to her and hugged her legs.

"Hey you two!" She said with a smile, reaching down and petting their soft hair.

"What, no love for grandpa?" Inoichi exclaimed, pretending to be sad as he entered after Ino.

"Grandpa!" They giggled, excited to see their favorite grandfather.

Inoichi went over to the three and scooped up Mika, the small blonde girl. He smiled nostalgically, looking down at the little child that reminded him so much of his own girl.

She squealed happily and hugged her grandpa, batting her thick eyelashes and giggling, taking in his familiar scent.

"Grandpa I ate a bug today." Naru stated proudly, begging for his grandfather's attention.

"Oh that sounds yummy." Inoichi chuckled, reminded of his son.

"Oh yeah, very yummy" Ino giggled sarcastically and removed Naru from her leg.

Slowly she made her way to the kitchen table, shuffling her feet along the way. Although she knew her barring's well, everyone watched on guard just in case she fell. Inoichi rushed over, holding Mika in one arm, and pulled her chair out for her.

Ino sighed, slightly annoyed that despite the fact that she was 17, she lacked the independence she longed for. Reluctantly, she sat. "You know dad I could've done that myself." She said as Tsunade place a plate of food in front of her.

"I know sweetie just trying to be helpful." He replied placing the chopsticks in her hand.

"Well look at the time, I gotta get to work." Deidara said not wanting to be in the awkward atmosphere anymore. He ruffled his little sister's hair and bid her goodbye. "Love you, baby flower." He said softly. He then rushed to Tenten and quickly placed a kiss on her lips. He kissed his twins on their foreheads. Before he left, he wanted to bid his third child goodbye. He got down on his knees and gently kissed Tenten's very pregnant belly.

She giggled and smiled softly, admiring her husband's kindness as she pet his hair. He stood and kissed her one last time and rushed out of the house.

Inoichi set Mika down and ushered her and Naru outside to the backyard to play.

"Enjoy your breakfast Ino, I will be right back I have to run an errand." Inoichi said as he kissed her forehead gently. He barely touched his lips to her forehead, almost as if she would break if he did so.

Ino sighed sadly and she gave him a smile small. "Ok daddy." She said before she started to eat. Although she remained silent, she hated how her father treated her as if she was delicate as glass.

"Oh and Ino, I forgot to mention that Dr. Hanamishi is retiring. His replacement, Dr. Hyuga, will be coming to visit you today. I should be back before then." He stated before exiting the house in haste.

"A new doctor?" Ino asked aloud, slightly concerned about the news. She had had the same doctor since the incident that had caused her to be in the state she was currently in. Needless to say, she was comfortable around him, he was like family.

"Oh yes, he's a very nice young man." Tenten answered, taking a seat beside Ino.

"Young?" Ino raised an eye brow, turning her head in the direction of Tenten's voice. The sound of a young doctor was slightly unnerving.

"Yes, he's young but he's very good. He has gentle hands." Tenten gently touched her sister-in-law's shoulder. "He gave me my check up the other day, and says the baby could come any day now." Tenten smiled rubbing her belly.

"Hmmm I don't know. I guess I'm just a little nervous." Ino said truthfully, poking at her food.

"We maybe if you got out more often you wouldn't so nervous to meet new people." Tsunade piped in as she picked up Deidara's empty plate from the table.

"Tsunade's right Ino. You need to get out in the sun more. You're very pale." Tenten stated.

"You two both know dad has forbidden me to go outside, and if I do I can't go past the porch." Ino sighed, longing desperately for the freedom the two women around her spoke of.

"I wish I could do something about it, and I'm sorry." Tenten stood and hugged her, "Well we gotta get back to the house. I'll see you later ok?" She paused, looking down at the young girl before her. "And just think about trying to get outside, ok?" Tenten smiled and kissed the top of the Ino's head.

"Ok I'll think about it." Ino smiled up in the direction of her voice.

"Come on you two time to go home." Tenten shouted for the twins who were outside.

They came barreling into the kitchen and latched onto Ino once more. She giggled and hugged them, stroking their hair.

"We don't wanna go!" They said, pouting dramatically.

"Hey guys, its ok! We'll play soon, I promise." Ino assured as she smiled at them.

They nodded sadly and went to their mother. Tenten grabbed their hands and bid another Farwell.

"You know, the older they get, the more and more I long to see their beautiful faces." Ino said quietly to Tsunade.

"I know sweetie," Tsunade said softly, standing near the blonde and rubbing her back gently. "But you've seen far deeper into their little hearts than any of us could dream to do."

.

.

.

Neji drove his horse and carriage toward the house Dr. Hanamishi described to him, recalling the words his mentor had left with him.

"_This young girl is very shy when meeting new people,so you have to be gentle and kind. An accident when she was eleven caused permanent damage to her eyes. So her father is a little protective of her so make sure you follow his rules. Good luck my young friend."_

The voice of the older doctor rang through his head. _How hard can it be to follow some rules. It's not like he's gonna tell me his daughter isn't allowed outside. _

He slowly pulled up to the house. Looking around he saw a few rose bushed out front. It looked like a quaint, good, family home. He stepped out of his carriage and gently pet his tall black horse before walking up to the door. He let out a small and nervous sigh before he knocked on the door. He had done many house calls before, but he hadn't experienced much of anything like this. So he was a little nervous to meet the new patient. After a few moments, the front door opened relieving a tall man with long blonde hair that was pulled into a high pony tail atop his head.

"Hello Mr. Yamanaka, I'm ." Neji bowed in respect to the older man.

"Ah yes hello Doctor." Inoichi bowed in return before studying the doctor. He noted that the man was very well dressed, and he had thick black hair that was tied neatly at the end, falling at the middle of his back. "Come in, my daughter, Ino, is just in the kitchen." He said, stepping aside for their guest to enter.

Neji nodded going in and removing his shoes. He followed the man into the kitchen, taking notice of his surroundings as he did. When he they arrived, he spotted a lovely and rather striking young woman at the table. An older woman, Neji assumed to be the family's helper, was brushing her long blond hair for her. Looking her over, he noticed the scarring around her eyes from the accident Dr. Hanamashi had described. From there he noticed how pale he skin was. Many women in the area were quite fair, but her complexion was beyond the fairest he had ever seen before. It was obvious that her skin hadn't seen the sun in quite some time.

_Does this young girl even get outside? _ He thought himself.

"Hello Miss. Yamanaka, I'm Dr. Hyuga and I'll be looking after you from now on." He said as he walked over to her, carefully placing his bag on the table.

"Hello Doctor. Um... Do you mind? Could you kneel down in front of me?" She asked shyly towards the voice of the young doctor.

Neji kindly obliged and knelt down in front of her, steadying himself with a hand on the table. Her delicate hands slowly reached for his face and once she found it, she began to softly drag her finger tips over his face. She felt his chiseled jaw line and cheek bones. His lips were not very full, but they were rather soft. She felt around the edges of his face, taking notice that his hair was rather long and thick.

_He is young, but he seems very handsome. _ She thought to herself, removing her hands from his face and placing them down onto her lap.

"I'm sorry, that's just how I see and meet new people.' She blushed slightly, unsure of what the strange tingling sensation in her stomach was that she was experiencing.

"No, no, it's quite alright Miss. Yamanaka." He said, chuckling lightly.

Although Inoichi was understanding of Ino's customs and how she met new people, the way she acted around this new doctor didn't seem to sit well with him, but quickly he resolved that it was only due to the man's young age. He assured himself that he needn't worry. But he did need to lay down his specifications with the man. "Well since the introductions are done, doctor there, is one very important rule that I expect you to abide by. Ino is not allowed to go outside past the front porch. Do you understand?" Inoichi asked, looking at the doctor with a stern expression.

"Yes sir." Neji nodded in response. _Just as I thought, she doesn't get outside._ He soon became slightly concerned for the young girl, and began to question his mentor's judgment_. A little protective?. _

"Alright good." Inoichi nodded while straightening his tie. "Well I'll be back this evening, Ino, I have to get to work. Have a good day, and remember the rule."

"Of course daddy. I will. Have a good day." She turned her head the direction of her father's voice as it grew further away. She soon heard the front door close and she sighed sadly. _ I wish he wouldn't treat me this way._

"I'll let you get to work doctor." Tsuande placed the brush on the table. Walking over to a over to the sink she pulled out cleaning supplies and leave the room.

"Alright Miss. Yamanaka let's take a look." Neji started to say as he reached into his bag.

"Ino." She stated suddenly.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her confused.

"You can call me Ino" She smiled a little. Although her father's actions had saddened her, being in the presence of the new doctor somehow brought her some ease.

"OK Ino let's get started." He smiled and pulled out his stethoscope.

Placing the ear buds in his ears and placing the other end over Ino's heart he spoke."All right Ino, take a deep breath in," He paused, listening carefully to her heart and lungs. "And now breathe out."

Ino's heart sped up a little as he instructed her. Breathing in and out she tried her best to calm down. Neji soon finished listening to her heart and he reached over and jotted down her heart rate in his note book.

"Alright I'm going to look at your eyes now ok?" He asked her softly.

Ino nodded slowly feeling her face heat up a little. She soon felt him touch underneath her eyes, gently, and she jumped slightly at the coldness of his hands.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" He asked apologetically, taking his hands off her face.

"No your hands are just a little cold." She directed a gentle smile toward him.

"Oh sorry doctors hands." He chuckled slightly and gently placed his hands back on her face, carefully examining her.

"Tenten was right, you do have very gentle hands." She smiled and blushed a little at her own statement.

"Tenten? The young woman with very energetic twins? You know her?" He looked at her surprised as he studied her glazed over eyes.

"Yes, I do. She's my sister-in-law." She answered him.

"Oh so you must be related to her husband Deidara. You two look a lot alike." He studied the scar on her face, noting how brave she must have been when the accident occurred.

"Unfortunately, yes I'm related to that crazy blonde man." She giggled, thinking of her older brother.

He chuckled and smiled. "I bet you adore those twins huh?" He asked, making light conversation as he continued his examination.

"They are my little rays of sunshine. And the older they get, the more I want to see their smiling faces." She sighed sadly, trying her best to smile.

Neji looked at her sadly, trying to think of ways to lighten the mood. But he couldn't shake the feeling deep within her to help her in any way he could. "So Ino, what do you think of Frank Sinatra?" Neji asked.

"I love him, but it's sad that American music was banned a couple months ago." She answered, sadly as she thought of the war.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Neji then reached into his bag again and pulled out his reflex hammer, "what is your favorite food?" He asked her, doing his best to keep her mind busy.

"Oh my favorite is when Tsunade makes tempura shrimp with miso soup." She smiled, her mouth almost watering at the thought.

"Sounds delicious." He tapped her knee gently, "And Tsunade is?"

"Oh she's the nanny daddy hired when I was thirteen." Her leg twitched as he tapped her knee, "She's the best. She's become like a grandmother to me." She smiled fondly.

"You love her very much don't you?' He asked, tapping her other knee getting the same reaction as before.

"Yes I do. I can't imagine my life without her." Ino replied.

"Life without who?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the kitchen to put cleaning supplies away.

"You." She directed her head to where she assumed the older blond was, " I was just telling the doctor how much I love you Granny Tsunade."

"Awwww sweetie I love you too." Tsunade cooed. She then put her cleaning supplies away and walked over to, Ino hugging her warmly. "And what have a said about calling me granny." She ruffled Ino's hair.

Ino giggled fixing her hair. Neji smiled at the two fondly. _At least she's got the nanny, it seems as though she does Ino some good._


End file.
